


limits

by sinningpumpkin



Series: negotiate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Face Slapping, Good BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Sex Work, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: For the first time since he’s followed them, Felix and Sylvain are taking new clients. From there, his hands are sweating and his exhausted brain is scrambling for the correct way to word the DM. It takes him close to ten minutes to formulate exactly what he wants to say.[Hello, I am interested in hiring you for a BDSM scene.]~Or, Dimitri hires Sylvain and Felix to dominate him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: negotiate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820464
Comments: 33
Kudos: 363





	limits

**Author's Note:**

> felix is trans in this fic! he tops dimitri with a strap and his junk is exclusively referred to with amab language

Dimitri’s nearly ready to go to bed when he sees the tweet on his timeline. He promptly drops his phone on his face. It takes him another long moment to decipher what the post is. At first, all he can see are the slim bodies of his two favorite porn stars--artfully censored and wrapped around each other. And then, he reads the caption. For the first time since he’s followed them, Felix and Sylvain are taking new clients. From there, his hands are sweating and his exhausted brain is scrambling for the correct way to word the DM. It takes him close to ten minutes to formulate exactly what he wants to say.

[Hello, I am interested in hiring you for a BDSM scene.]

He grimaces at his phone before finally sending it. He’s not exactly familiar with the kind of etiquette used for transactions like this, and knowing that they’re likely to turn him down doesn’t help matters much.

He doesn’t have to wait long for a response.

[Hey there! We’d be happy to take you on as a client.]

Dimitri blinks at his phone. Even twelve hours after the tweet was posted, he’s managed to get in with them. A quick peal of excited laughter leaves him. He’s about to ask for next steps when another message comes in.

[Now, you’ll send us a video of yourself describing your kinks and what you’d like from the scene. If we agree to those kinks, you’ll have to decide your hours with us and pay half of our rate upfront. Once those things have been completed, we’ll decide on a date and have you book a hotel room for us.]

Dimitri stares at his phone for another long moment. He doesn’t even have much time to process that message, before another comes in, assuring him that there’s no rush for the video. Instead of listening, he sits up in bed and turns on the light.

He props his phone up on his desk and takes a seat on the bed. He can feel himself flushing, fingers twisting at the ends of his hair as a way to stifle his nerves. He clears his throat. “Well, I guess I’m… interested in being dominated by you both.” He angles his face away from the phone and lets his hair fall in his face. “I really like p-pain and humiliation as well.” His tongue feels swollen in his mouth, the words difficult to force past his teeth. “Impact play is good. As are clothespins and clamps.” He twists back toward the camera and brushes his hair out of his face, trying to be a little more confident as he says, “I’d like you to push my limits.”

He ends the video on that and sends it to them without watching it. Their next response comes slowly, time stretching long enough that Dimitri debates trying to sleep instead of waiting for an answer. His phone buzzes as he lays on top of his comforter in the dark.

[Sounds like the perfect scene for us.]

Dimitri grins at his phone. He pays for six hours of their Friday night and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

~

It takes him an hour to get dressed on Friday night. He lands somewhere between overdressed and well put together. The hotel is close to his house, but he still arrives close to a half hour before their meeting time. He hands his keys off to the valet with a hefty tip and pushes his hair out of his face as he steps into the lobby. He spots the pair and immediately realizes how overdressed he is.

His cheeks pinken as he crosses the foyer, already feeling hot under the collar as he watches them. They have a level of ease with each other that feels entirely foreign to him. Not to mention how shockingly beautiful they are in person. He tries not to look too hard at the black duffle back at their feet and plasters on a smile. “Hello.” His voice cracks and his cheeks pound with heat.

Sylvain spares him the humiliation of pointing it out. “Hi!” He stands and sticks out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” He’s professional and easy going, setting Dimitri a little more at ease as he looks forward to the rest of the night. Felix rises beside him, face pinched and cold. He lets his partner introduce him and shakes Dimitri’s hand with an air of disinterest. Dimitri can already feel his cock thickening in his jeans. Sylvain steps closer to him and pats his shoulder. “Why don’t you go grab our key so we can get started?” His bright smile takes on a more suggestive edge and Dimitri shudders.

“Yeah, okay.” He flashes them both another nervous smile before he crosses the lobby to the receptionist desk. He gives them his name and card, the back of his neck prickling all the while. He thanks the pretty girl behind the desk and takes his key. When he turns back toward them, they’re already moving toward the elevator bank. Felix stares straight ahead, while Sylvain looks back at him and gestures.

Dimitri has to jog to catch up with them. They seem completely at ease as they wait for the elevator, while he can’t stop rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Finally, the doors slide open and they all step inside. Dimitri punches the key for the top floor and leans back against the wall, the handrail digging into the small of his back. His eyes flutter around the small space, never lingering on either of them for very long.

“Stop being so nervous,” Felix snaps. Dimitri nearly jumps at the sound of his voice. Sylvain looks about to reprimand him, when he continues on. “We’ll take care of you. It’s what we do.”

An awkward silence blankets them before Dimitri clears his throat. “I know, that’s not what I’m worried about.” The doors slide open before Dimitri can elaborate. He ducks out of the elevator and leads them down to the door at the end of the hall. “I hope this works well for us,” he says as he opens the door. He lets them step past him first, into the multi roomed suite that spreads out in front of them.

Sylvain whistles lowly, and Dimitri can feel his blush starting up again as he locks the door. “It’ll do better than work well, damn.” He walks toward the massive windows in the main living area, hands stuck in his back pockets. 

Felix seems remarkably less impressed. He barely looks around at the lavish furnishings as he turns to Dimitri. “We need the rest of the payment before we start.”

“Oh, c’mon Fe, don’t rush the man--”

Dimitri cuts him off. “No, no. I’d… like to get started as soon as possible.” Felix quirks an eyebrow and Sylvain grins at him as he pulls out his phone and Paypals them the rest of the money.

Felix gets the confirmation and he smirks. “Wonderful. Let’s get going.” He strides toward the bedroom and Dimitri follows him like a lost puppy. He freezes in the doorway and realizes Sylvain isn’t far away when his warm presence presses up against his back.

“Something you don’t like?” Sylvain’s chin hooks over his shoulder, big hands curving around his waist as they both watch Felix quickly unpack their nondescript bag. So far, he has a length of rope, a package of clothespins and a cockring laid out on the bed.

DImitri shakes his head and his knees feel weak. “No.” His voice is already rough too. “Quite the opposite.”

“Good.” He can feel Sylvain’s grin and his excitement feels a little contagious. He walks them toward the bed, the warmth of his hands seeping through Dimitri’s shirt until he starts to feel a little hazy. “C’mon now, stay with me.” He pats Dimitri’s side before rounding him and sitting on the bed. Dimitri blinks the haze out of his vision and nods, focusing back on Sylvain’s smiling face. “Yeah, there you go. Alright. We’re gonna use the stoplight system, okay?” Dimitri nods.

“Words, Dimitri,” Felix says.

His heart begins to beat a bit quicker. “Yes,” he whispers.

Sylvain smiles up at him, reassuring and lusting all at once. “Any hard limits?”

“No blindfolds,” he’s quick to say. Sylvain’s face goes sober then and Dimitri has the distinct impression that it won’t be a boundary he’ll forget. “And I can’t kneel on hard surfaces for very long.” His chin drops to his chest then, staring down at his too shiny shoes as the shame comes over him in waves.

“No worries, we’d rather have you on your back,” Sylvain says.

Dimitri actually laughs a little bit at that. “And, uh,” he clears his throat and tries not to let his chin drop again. “I guess this is more of a request, but…”

“Get on with it,” Felix says. Dimtri glances over at him and finds his bag fully unpacked, with a wide array of toys laid out on the bed. Including a strap on.

He has to close his eyes to force it out. “I’d like to call you sir.” All at once, tension snaps tight throughout the room and Dimitri feels nearly dizzied by the intensity of it.

“Come here,” Felix’s voice is throaty and Dimitri is drawn into him, stumbling over his feet until he’s within Felix’s reach. His hand moves in a flash, curling into Dimitri’s hair and dragging their lips together. Nothing about Felix is gentle. He grabs Dimitri like he owns him and kisses the same way, licking into his mouth and nipping at his lips until his knees are going weak. His eyes sting when Felix pulls him away, a little whine dripping from his mouth that Felix only laughs at. “Strip,” he commands.

Dimitri shivers. “Yes, sir.” He’s rewarded with a little tug on his hair that makes his skin go tight over his bones. His hands are shaking as he tugs his shirt out of his slacks and begins to unbutton it. He pulls it off his shoulders and tosses it toward one of the chairs, his hands falling to his belt as he twists to look at Sylvain.

Felix backhands him. His head snaps to the side and he stumbles slightly. “Keep your eyes on me.” Felix reaches out to steady him, his hand warm, but stern.

Dimitri’s throat is dry. “Yes, sir,” he croaks. In his periphery, he sees Sylvain shift, but his eyes don’t leave Felix’s face as he opens his belt and unzips his pants. He toes out of his shoes and kicks them to the side. When he pulls his pants and briefs off, his cock smacks against his chest, already fully hard and wet at the tip. Sylvain whistles again and Dimitri sucks his bottom lip into his mouth.

Felix hums, a low unimpressed sound. Without any further instruction, Dimitri is left to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. His hands hang at his sides, fingers twitching with the urge to cover his cock where it throbs under Felix’s stare. He’s been told he's well endowed, but as Felix takes slow steps around him, inspecting his body, he’s never felt less adequate. Its intoxicating.

“Get on the bed.” Dimitri scrambles forward, eager to have something to do. Of course, he feels just as awkward perched on the mattress, unsure whether to kneel or sit or--

“This is your first scene, isn’t it?” Sylvain says from somewhere behind him. Dimitri doesn’t turn to look at him. His cheeks seem to be permanently pink at this point, a little knife of shame driven between his ribs as he worries about not being adequate enough for them.

“He learns quickly,” Felix murmurs, it isn’t quite praise, but it’s close enough to make Dimitri’s mind go quiet. He comes closer to the bed, fingers dragging across Dimitri’s chest before he shoves him back. “Relax. There’s not a lot of thinking you need to be doing.” Dimitri watches Felix grab a thick coil of black rope. “You just do what I say, alright?”

He stops chewing on his bottom lip and nods again. “Yes, sir.”

Felix gives him a little smile that sets Dimitri on fire. “On your belly.” Dimitri flips, trying not to disturb any of the other toys that have been laid out for him. He catches a glance of Sylvain before he settles. His jeans are open, cock covered but bulging out of his briefs. Saliva pools under his tongue, but he doesn’t look for too long. “Have you ever been tied before?” The bed shifts when Felix climbs onto it, slinging his thighs over Dimitri’s hips.

“No, sir.”

“You’re one lucky man, Fe.” 

Desire blazes down Dimitri’s spine and he struggles to breathe. The heavy length of rope is laid across his back. Felix’s hands curve over his shoulders and cup at his biceps, assessing and exploring all at once. “I’m going to bind your hands.” He grabs Dimitri’s wrists and guides his arms behind his back, laying his forearms on top of each other. “Good,” Felix murmurs when he cups his own elbows to hold the position. “And then…” Anticipation tightens around Dimitri’s lungs. “I’m going to put you on your back, frog tie your legs and make you cry.” Dimitri’s cock weeps onto the sheets below him. “Does that sound nice, Dima?”

It’s a miracle he still has enough of his voice to say, “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Felix purrs and the pleasure is almost blinding. Dimitri turns his face into the mattress, eyes stinging as he pants. Felix starts working him over with the rope then, weaving it around his arms in a strong cuff that never manages to bite into him. He works quickly and with a reverence that makes Dimitri feel pathetically endeared to him. “Test it,” he says. Dimitri flexes his arms, letting go of his elbows to twist his arms in the binds. Any slack that kept his shoulders from getting too sore is quickly absorbed, leaving him bound but comfortable.

Satisfied, Felix climbs off him. “On your back.” Dimitri twists his hips and flips onto his back, settling onto his bound arms with a grunt. Felix stares down at him, calculating and critical and completely unaffected. It makes his breathing a little quicker, feeling all the more desperate as he spreads his legs. Felix smirks then. “Eager much?” 

Dimitri bites his lip and nods. Felix laughs at him. “What a good boy.” This time the words are dripping with sarcasm. They hit with all the same heat, though. Felix continues with his work, knotting Dimitri’s ankle to his thigh and webbing knots up the crease to his knee. He repeats the work on his other leg, until Dimitri is perfectly immobilized and exposed for him. He bites his lip nearly hard enough to bleed realizing that his balls and hole are on display for Felix, who’s still clothed.

On instinct, he tries to close his legs. Felix smacks him before he can even get the chance. He gasps out a half moan, a pink handprint throbbing on the inside of his thigh. After that, he’s good at keeping his legs open. “He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Sylvain says. Dimitri has to swallow a moan at the reminder that he’s being  _ watched _ .

Of course, that doesn’t escape Felix. “Pretty enough. For an attention whore.” Dimitri shudders and clenches his eyes shut. Felix pinches the inside of his thigh, nails digging in hard enough to bruise and Dimitri shudders. “Isn’t that right? You’re a pretty attention whore, aren’t you?”

Dimitri’s tongue is thick in his mouth, that bit of skin that Felix pinched still throbbing as his hand creeps closer to Dimitri’s cock. “Yes, sir.” Their twin laughter fills the room and Dimitri twists his face into his shoulder in a pathetic attempt to hide himself.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Felix’s hand curls around the base of his cock. He squirms, oversensitive even after he’s barely been touched. “Stay still,” Felix snaps, one of his elbows digging into Dimitri’s thigh. He trembles with the effort of obeying, panting slightly as Felix slips a cockring around his length. It sits snug at the base of his cock, but without any pain. “Looks like you’ll need the help,” Felix pats his hip condescendingly. “You won’t be cumming until I say you can, alright?”

“Yes, sir,” Dimitri whispers. It’s becoming the only thing he can think to say. He feels hazy and warm, cock heavy between his legs and the rope tight around him. His eyelids are heavy and he lets them fall closed as Felix continues to move around him. For the first time in what feels like forever, his mind is quiet, and he leans into that cloudy haze.

Felix climbs between his spread thighs, warm and still clothed. Dimitri whines when his hands skim past his cock, landing on his taut belly instead. His eyes flutter open and peer hazily at Felix as he strokes up his belly. He leans over Dimitri, managing to dwarf him despite their size difference, and palms at his pecs. The sweet way he touched him earlier gives way to something mean and a little possessive. Felix bares his teeth at him and Dimitri wants his mouth so bad he almost can’t breathe. “You have such nice tits, princess.”

“Thank you, sir, thank you.” He arches into Felix’s hands, lashes fluttering when Felix’s nails bite into his skin and push his pecs together. His thumbs roll over Dimitri’s nipples and he cries out again, hands flexing behind his back as Felix continues to tease at the sensitive buds. 

That pleasure is nothing like what hits him when Felix pinches his nipples. A strangled wail is yanked from his throat, cock throbbing between his legs as he wiggles. Felix only laughs at him, rolling his nipples between his fingers and then twisting. “Hah, pain slut,” Felix teases. Dimitri’s dizzy, eyes stinging like he’s going to cry. Even so, when Felix lets go he whines, back arching to offer himself up to Felix. He isn’t left alone for long. Felix’s hand returns to him, flicking at his left nipple before cupping his pec. With his eyes squeezed shut, he’s poorly prepared for the bite of the clothespin into his nipple.

He shouts, feet kicking against the rope as he twists on the bed. “Fuck, fuck,” he mutters as the pain begins to settle.

“Feels good, hm?” Felix asks. Dimitri nods hazily, his momentary calm shattered when Felix’s fingers bounce the pin against his skin.

“Felix! Oh, oh--f-fuck,” he groans, waves of sharp pain and dull aching skittering across his nerves exquisitely. The words have barely left his mouth, before Felix’s hand is cracking across his face again. His head snaps to the side on a little whine, eyes rolling up into his head as twin pains ricochet through him.

Felix grabs his jaw, twisting his face forward and tapping at his sore cheek until he opens his eyes. Felix’s face swims in his vision, tears clotting in his lashes as he sniffles. “That’s not what you call me.” His voice is steely and Dimitri shivers acutely with anticipation.

“I’m sorry, sir.” The grip on his face relaxes and Felix swipes his thumb over his bottom lip before pulling away.

“That’s better.” He reaches for something off to the side and then drops a hand full of clothespins onto Dimitri’s belly. “Now, stay still.” Dimitri’s chest flutters around a nervous little breath, but when Felix plucks at his other nipple he’s perfectly still. The pain is just as bright the second time around, settling into a burning heat that he can’t ever quite forget about. Felix’s deft little fingers pinch around his nipple, clamping pins onto the sensitive skin in consecutive circles until Dimitri’s covered in pins. He repeats the process on his other pec, occasionally making the pins bounce until tears well in his eyes.

By the time the handful of pins is attached to him, he’s breathless, cock hot and hard between his legs. And Felix isn’t even naked yet. The thought has his belly swooping again, a groan spilling from his mouth as Felix’s hands stroke down the insides of his thighs. His thumb nudges against Dimitri’s balls and he whines, throwing his head back when Felix presses hard on his taint. “Such a pretty cock…” Felix trails off and Dimitri keens for him.

The noise must do something to sway him, because he flicks Dimitri’s sack a moment later. He squeals. Felix must have been anticipating him trying to close his legs, because he forces them back open easily. He runs his knuckles up the underside of Dimitri’s shaft, that little touch making his cock flex and drip. “Next time, I’ll give you a few pins here too.” Dimitri’s lips part. Felix doesn’t give him a moment to think about  _ next time _ because then, he’s smacking at the head of Dimitri’s cock with two fingers.

He knows that it isn’t a hard hit, but the pain crashes over him in a new way. His balls draw up close to his body as that ache winds up through his guts and make him whimper. Somehow, it feels like an orgasm--whiting his mind out and making him feel half conscious. Felix’s hand smooths back over the hurt. He strokes the head of Dimitri’s cock, rolling his foreskin back and forth before pinching it. Dimitri yelps and thrashes against the bed, but Felix’s hand is already off him. His cock bobs against his belly, still pathetically hard even as he burns with pain.

“Prep him, Syl, please.” It’s the most polite Felix has been all night. Sylvain appears between his legs a moment later, grinning and a little flushed. He leans over Dimitri, peering at him carefully but without any of that sharp criticism that Felix levels at him.

His thumbs stroke over the curve of Dimitri’s waist and he shudders. “How ya feeling?” Sylvain leans back a bit and grabs a bottle of lube. Dimitri nods vaguely, watching the movements of Sylvain’s hands until he waves at him. “Words, Dimitri. Give me a color.”

Dimitri blinks at him for a few seconds and then unsticks his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “Green.” He finds it difficult to say anymore than that and he furrows his brow. Sylvain pets at his inner thighs and gives him a reassuring smile.

“How are your shoulders? Sore at all?” Dimitri shakes his head. “Alright, how about these ties? Not too tight?” He shakes his head again and Sylvain nods. “Okay, that’s good. I’m gonna get you nice and stretched for Fe.” Dimitri nods and feels his lips pull into a little smile. Sylvain drops to his knees, lips swiping over the inside of Dimitri’s knee before he pops open the lube and slicks up his fingers. He swipes wetness over Dimitri’s hole and then sinks one inside of him. He’s gentle without teasing or drawing it out, and Dimitri is grateful after all the sensations that lay siege to him.

Sylvain’s pressing a third finger inside of him when Felix comes back into view. Dimitri’s cock throbs and for a single, humiliating second, he thinks that seeing him naked is going to be enough to make him cum. “O-oh,” he whines, cock aching as Felix draws closer to him. Seeing his body through a camera is nothing like having it here in front of him. Where he can see all the perfect angles of his hips and ribs and collarbones, along with the softness at his belly and chest. He’s put on his harness, well worn shining leather that sits snug around his hips.

“Don’t be rude.” Felix reaches out and pinches his thigh. “Sylvain’s being so sweet on you.” Dimitri’s attention pivots as a fourth finger teases at his hole.

“How stretched do you want him?” Sylvain looks up at Felix, eyes going a little darker at his state of undress.

Felix hums and reaches to the side. He holds up three different dildos, all of varying sizes. “Well, the princess has to pick first.”

Dimitri doesn’t skip a beat. “The biggest one, sir.” In the moment of silence that follows, Sylvain wiggles a fourth finger inside him and he hisses. “Please,” he murmurs.

Felix lets loose a mean little laugh. “Should’ve known you’d be a size queen.” Dimitri sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, toes curling into the sheets as Sylvain’s fingers spread carefully inside of him. “Just need your slutty hole stuffed, isn’t that right?”

“Yes--” Sylvain’s fingers curl and rub against his prostate. His agreement breaks off into a shout, back arching and cock weeping onto his belly. “Y-yes, sir,” he whines.

Felix huffs another laugh and Dimitri turns to see him fitting the dildo into the harness. Desire rushes through him and he makes another choked whining noise before Sylvain withdraws his wet fingers from his hole. He rises fluidly to his feet and Dimitri watches through half closed eyes as he bends to give Felix a quick kiss. He has to close his eyes to avoid the yearning that threatens to overwhelm him.

Felix steps up between his thighs, soft hands roaming over his bound legs until Dimitri opens his eyes again. “Ready, Dima?” His voice is gentle.

Dimitri hates that his eyes are stinging. Sylvain settles back somewhere behind him and Felix is quiet until he nods. “Yes, sir.” Even after his agreement, Felix moves slowly. He gentles Dimitri into it as he slicks his cock and then nudges it between his legs. Dimitri’s mouth parts around a gasp, the fire in his belly quickly burning away everything that isn't desire.

Felix pushes into him slowly. His cock is thick and ridged, making Dimitri gasp as his rim flutters. Felix braces himself on his belly, staring intently between Dimitri’s legs and he rocks into him. It’s slow going, but Dimitri loves it--dizzied with the feeling of being filled, with the ache that winds through him. When Felix is sheathed inside him to the hilt, he can’t help but whimper, hands flexing against the ropes with the urge to touch him. “Needy,” Felix snaps. Dimitri arches into him and Felix snorts. He reaches up to toy with the clothespins, fingers dancing across them until their pain is fresh in his mind. Dimitri clamps tight around his cock, babbling incoherently. “Be grateful for what I’m giving you,” Felix hisses.

His hand falls away from Dimitri’s chest, but before he can complain, Felix starts to fuck him. His movements are smooth and practiced as he carves a space into Dimitri. “Thank you, sir, thank you,” he chants, forcing himself to relax until Felix’s thrusts lengthen. He quickens and the sound of their bodies slapping together fills the room. Dimitri’s eyes roll into the back of his head, sweet words dissolving into desperate whines on the tip of his tongue. Felix presses on his belly, making him feel impossibly full.

“So pretty, you take my cock so well.” Dimitri squeezes his eyes shut and tries to press his face into his shoulder, nearly sobbing when the angle of Felix’s thrusts changes. Those ridges on his cock press into that perfect spot inside Dimitri, the pleasure joined with a bone deep ache that makes him feel like he’s coming apart at the seams. “There you go, princess, yeah.” Felix sounds a little breathless now and it makes Dimitri’s chest go tight.

He starts fucking him harder, something that Dimitri wouldn’t have thought possible. When he manages to open his eyes again, he sees Felix with his hair hanging around his face and a blush on the tops of his shoulders. It’s maybe the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Felix’s fingers lock into the ropes on Dimitri’s thighs, using them as a handle to tug him into his thrusts. He whimpers and finds himself unable to look away from Felix’s flexing arms. 

Something curls up through his belly, hot like an orgasm but building slower. He makes a strange whimpering noise, skin tingling with pleasure. Felix doesn’t slow, if anything he manages to fuck Dimitri harder. Through his half lidded eyes, he can see Felix staring at him, a mix of determination and awe on his face. “I don--” Dimitri’s words fail him, confusion and pleasure twining into something incomprehensible. “Sir, I. Please,” he tries again, gasping for breaths that won’t come.

“Please? Please what, Dima?” He hisses. Dimitri whimpers and presses closer to him, fingers flexing and toes curling. “Are you going to cum on my cock?” Just the thought is enough to have white bursting behind his eyes. Blood rushes loud in his ears, nerves singing as he wails through it. It stretches longer than a normal orgasm, burning up and down his spinal column in addicting waves. And his cock doesn’t spill. It dribbles a few pearls of cum, balls throbbing and tight between his legs, and refuses to soften.

Felix lets out a little gasp, the first clear noise that Dimitri can mark. “Oh wow,” Sylvain says. He sounds closer now. Dimitri’s head whips back and forth, body trembling. Felix is still fucking him and the feeling dips between pleasure and painful overstimulation randomly. The bed shifts and Sylvain’s hand lands in his hair, gentle and grounding.

Felix is anything but. He reaches forward and grabs Dimitri’s chin. His spine curls to keep his face in Felix’s reach. “You’ll give me another.” His voice is a little strained around the edges. Dimitri clings desperately to the sound and nods. Felix’s thumb rubs across his bottom lip and presses into his mouth, hooking behind his teeth to keep his jaw wide. “I’m gonna make you cum again, Dimitri.”

He can’t speak around Felix’s thumb, but he tries, words garbled and weak as he nods. Felix grins at him, wide and intense. “That’s right, good boy.” He draws his hand away from Dimitri’s face and only laughs when he tries to lean forward and lap at the digit. Without even having to speak, Sylvain moves a hand between his thighs and tugs off the cockring. Need sharpens to a fine point and Dimitri nearly screams. He babbles without saying much of anything, begging without managing to sway either of them.

Sylvain stays close to him though. Dimitri can hear the slick sound of him stroking his cock and his mouth waters. Felix’s hand slides up his belly, warm and overwhelmingly comforting. Dimitri pushes into it, squeezing around his cock and shuddering at the feeling. He only has a moment to realize what Felix is doing, before it happens. It isn’t enough to brace himself, and he howls all the same as Felix pushes his hand through a forest of clothespins, knocking them off as he goes.

The pain is bright and immediate, stoked by Felix grabbing at his pec and massaging rudely. Even when that pain fades, he’s overwhelmingly sensitive. “No, nono--” He’s crying when Felix swipes at his other pec. Hot tears drip into his mouth and Sylvain’s cock bumps against his cheek, Felix’s dick grinds inside of him and he doesn’t even need a whisper of a touch on his cock before he’s cumming again. His shaft throbs, balls drawing up close to his body as he sobs out ragged moans and spills across his belly. It seems to stretch forever, his chest throbbing under panting breaths as Felix presses against that oversensitive spot inside him and works at his nipples.

Sylvain grunts beside him, and hot ropes of cum splash over his throat and down over his tits. “Fuck,” Sylvain hisses, voice ragged and wanting. Dimitri whimpers for him, twisting his face toward his heat. His fingers dance across Dimitri’s sore chest, spreading the ropes of his spend. “You look good.” He lifts his fingers and drags them over Dimitri’s cheek.

He feels wretched and filthy and utterly used, but still, when Felix pulls out of him, he whines for more. Felix ignores him and shucks his harness. He tackles Sylvain a moment later, hands in his hair and cock pressed against his hip. Dimitri wants to beg for their attention again, more than anything he wants to be  _ useful _ in getting Felix off. But Sylvain twists them, laying Felix out next to him to let him see the slips of their tongues together. Dimitri forgets to complain as Sylvain spreads Felix’s legs, one broad hand between his thighs, stroking at the slick jut of Felix’s cock.

It doesn’t take long. A few rubs and Felix is wailing into Sylvain’s mouth, nails biting into his shoulders as he shudders and sighs. Dimitri watches all the while with starry eyes, because he did that. He made Felix come so close to falling apart that he just needed a few well placed touches to reach that peak. His spent cock throbs in the crease of his thigh and belly as he pants raggedly. They lay together for another moment, before Sylvain’s lips touch Felix’s cheek and he turns back to Dimitri. 

“Hey doll.” He brushes Dimitri’s hair off his sweaty forehead and strokes his thumb over his temple. “Fe, will you get a washcloth?” He hums in affirmation and Dimitri feels a little dizzied with how the power in the room shifted. “I’m gonna untie your legs first, okay?” Dimitri almost wants to tell him no, but then he notices the ache settling into his knees and hips. He nods instead. 

For as careful and precise as Felix’s tying was, it falls away from him easily. Sylvain pulls the rope off of one leg, careful to avoid tugging on Dimitri’s skin too much. “Okay, now, extend, slow, slow.” Sylvain cups the back of his heel as he slowly straightens his leg. The ache worsens for a moment, but once he relaxes it dissolves. “There you go.” They repeat the process on the other leg. 

At that point, Felix returns with a damp cloth. He hands it off to Sylvain, but stays close to Dimitri. When he twists into him, Felix doesn’t move away. He plays with Dimitri’s damp hair and lets Sylvain take the lead. He wipes the mess from between Dimitri’s thighs, followed by his belly and chest. He’s especially careful there, cooing at the little bruises peppered across his tits. “Okay, sweetheart, time for the rest of the rope.” As before, Dimitri doesn’t even notice the discomfort until Sylvain mentions it.

Felix helps guide him onto his belly, Dimitri’s stubbly cheek against his thigh as Sylvain works behind him. He tugs on a little tail of rope and the tension around his arms falls away. The ache is worse this time and he whines a little as blood rushes back into his arms. Sylvain is patient and sweet with him as he unwinds his arms from the position he’s held them in for so long. Dimitri doesn’t realize he’s crying until Felix’s thumb sweeps below his eyes.

They roll him onto his back and he lifts his clumsy hands to hide his face. They don’t try to discourage him or even ask him how he’s doing, and for that he’s grateful. There’s nothing to say and so much to say. He swallows the apologies that bubble on his tongue and simply gives himself over to their hands. They pull him beneath the down comforter and position him on a pillow. He’s never alone, they take turns going to the bathroom and cleaning themselves off. And then all three of them are in the massive bed, warm and protective and surrounding Dimitri.

He must doze for a little while because he wakes to the sound of them speaking softly. The sweat on his skin has dried and the thought of talking doesn’t seem so insurmountable. So he rolls onto his back and pushes his hair out of his face. Their conversation, held on either side of him, comes to an abrupt stop. “Is my time up?” It’s not really what he means to say. He regrets it the moment he sees the shock on their faces.

“Is that really what you think of us?” Felix snaps. Sylvain reaches out to gentle him down, but Dimitri is quicker.

“No. Of course not.” He runs a hand over his face, finding his thoughts still jumbled and difficult to grasp at. “I mean only to say that, if you must go, I am alright.” Even as he says it, he trembles minutely and for no reason at all, feels like he might cry. “Or, maybe, name your price, so you can stay.” Belatedly, he realizes that neither of them are touching him, and it makes his chest tighten.

Sylvain’s the first to move. He puts his head on Dimitri’s shoulder and slides an arm around his belly. The warm press of their bodies together forces all of the tension out of Dimitri’s bones. “No. We won’t be leaving until you’re ready for us to go.” He goes to protest, only to have Felix slotting in at his other side.

They lay in the dark for a few moments, before Dimitri whispers, “Then what’s the problem?”

Sylvain’s fingers behind to trace patterns on Dimitri’s belly. “There’s no problem,” he says.

But then, Felix whispers, “I thought maybe went too hard on you.” His breath ruffles the ends of Dimitri’s hair. “You dropped… harder than I thought you would.” He chooses his words carefully and Dimitri clings to each and every one. Felix laughs, a soft thing that’s far more deprecating than Dimitri would like. Sylvain reaches out and laces their fingers together over top of Dimitri’s belly. “Didn’t want to scare you away, I guess…”

“You didn’t.” It’s simple and maybe not enough, but for now, it seems to set Felix at ease. He lets his eyes fall shut again and dozes till the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! keep an eye out for the sequel :)


End file.
